KibaGaa Last night of peace
by Waterfish5678901
Summary: Kiba and Gaara wish for a night of peace and love before they go public with their choice, what happens? KibaGaa Bondage oneshot request for Mika94


_Characters don't belong to me_

"So, Gaara, you ready?"Gaara turned around towards the voice his recognized easily- his lover Kiba Inuzuka. "Yea, I just have to get my back pack then I'll be set."Kiba grinned and leaned against the lockers, watching his tanuki. After getting out his backpack, Gaara heaved it over his shoulder and closed his locker, twisting the knob so it would remain locked til Monday."Heh, let's go Gaara! Don't forget what today is!" Kiba said excitedly while pulling Gaara out the doors and towards his house."How could I ever forget today? It's our one year anniversary!"Kiba just grinned and kissed him on the cheek, earning a fair blush from the red-head.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"I can't believe your sister forced us to watch that stupid chick flick," Gaara said once the two had escaped back to Kiba's room and away from his sister, Hana. "Sorry, Love. How about a more fun activity?" Kiba said, closing and locking his door. Gaara grinned with hints of a blush on his cheek as he watched Kiba pull out a case from under his bed. Walking over, Gaara leaned against Kiba as he pulled out various "toys" for them to play with."The collar's new; when'd you get that?" Gaara asked curiously, fingering the soft and silky maroon fabric. "You never could've gotten something like this from a pet store."Kiba just grinned and pulled Gaara into a gentle kiss, sliding the collar out of his grip. "Oh, nowhere special… just thought we might use it tonight. Hold still, Love." Gaara tried to hold still while Kiba put the collar on. When it was done, Gaara just looked up towards Kiba, playing with the little loop on the end of it, eager for the next toy to come out. Kiba looked at his adorable uke out of the corner of his eye, smirking at the red-head's obvious interest in the collar's loop. Pulling out a leash and a blindfold he quickly slid the case back under his bed. "Come here Gaa-chan, I have two more surprises for you!" Gaara blushed deeply and crawled over to him, and sat in his lover's lap like a little dog."Yes, Master?" Gaara whispered, cocking his head to the side. Kiba bent down and kissed Gaara on the lips in a passionate kiss, feeling himself harden he quickly clipped the leash onto the collar and led Gaara over to the bed. "Kiba, please, we need to do this tonight; we might not be able to get another chance after we go public with this."Kiba nodded, reaching out to Gaara and pulling him towards his body in another heated kiss. Gaara let out a small moan while reaching for the hem of Kiba's shirt. Kiba, getting the message, slipped his hands under Gaara's own shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking the at the newly revealed flesh, Kiba leaned down towards Gaara's chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking on it while moving his hand down and tweaking the other one. Moaning, Gaara gripped his lover's shirt and pulling it over his head, temporarily detaching Kiba's mouth. Kiba snickered at the look on Gaara's face, "Like what you see Gaa-chan?"Not able to speak, Gaara just lunged forward, tasting Kiba's chest, licking, nipping, and biting everywhere he could before he was pulled back by the leash, "Heh, someone's excited! Well, let's get started then!" Kiba said, sliding the blindfold onto Gaara, ignoring the slight squirm from Gaara, who was now sitting in his lap and searching blinded for the ties to Kiba's pants."Hn, get on with it Kiba, fuck me now." Kiba snickered and pushed Gaara down onto the bed, pulling his wrists up above his head with one hand while pulling down his pants with the other. "It feels so good; I need you inside me now!" Bucking his hips and meeting more revealed flesh, their dicks ground against each other, each letting out a moan. Kiba observed as Gaara's breaths turned to pants then to mews and moans as he slipped in a lube-slicked finger into Gaara's entrance. Moaning at the tight heat, Kiba sucked on Gaara's neck, leaving a hickey, relishing in the moans that escaped from Gaara's mouth."Hurry… anf…. Up, Kiba, enough foreplay." Gaara moaned. Kiba took the request and pushed in the next two fingers; hearing Gaara moan loudly, Kiba thrust them into the heat faster and faster. "Kiba… I'm going to c-cum.""Yes Love, come hard and scream my name!" He said thrusting them even faster as Gaara came."KIBA!" Gripping the sheets, he panted, out of breath as he tried to reach for the blindfold only to be stopped by two hands."Not so fast my little Tanuki," he said as he started to slick the lube onto his now very hard tied the leash to the headboard, and slipped off the blindfold. Gaara's eyes, still filled with lust, immediately went towards him. Locking eyes, they came together in a heated kiss as Kiba tossed Gaara's legs over his shoulders and began to push in. Whimpering into the kiss, Gaara grimaced in pain at the feeling of being breached, but knew that if he relaxed it wouldn't hurt as much. Once fully inside, Kiba held Gaara close to him."God, Gaa-Gaara, your so t-tight. Let me know wh-when to mo-move," he could feel Kiba's dick pulsing inside of him; he leaned into Kiba's chest and breathed softly. The pain started to dull so he whispered, "Move, the pain isn't there now."Nodding, Kiba started to move, going in and out, thrusting deeper each time into Gaara's warmth. Gaara gripped Kiba's back, clawing since his mind was filled with pure ecstasy. Though the coil in his stomach was getting tighter, he loved the feeling that he was getting! Kiba, getting close to his climax, pushed into Gaara now without out pattern, going faster and faster until he heard Gaara scream "KIBA!!!!!!!"Gaara's seed spilt onto their bare chests and stomachs. Thrusting a few more times, Kiba bit into his one and only tanuki's neck, leaving a permanent mark as he came deep inside Gaara, filling him to the brim. Panting, he started to pull out but was stopped as Gaara wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him back to Gaara. "D-don't, please stay inside of me," he whispered, having started to recover from his vicious orgasm. Kiba nodded his head and unclipped the leash from him along with removing the collar completely and pulled his lover closer to him. "Goodnight, Tanuki." Kiba said, nuzzling Gaara's head. "Goodnight, Inu." Gaara said, nuzzling back into his lover's neck.

_Yay for smutty-ness!_


End file.
